Baile de Inverno
by Malu Chan
Summary: "Você quer ir ao baile comigo?" .Abus/Scorpius.


**Título: **Baile de Inverno

**Autor:** Malu Chan

**Sinopse: **"Você quer ir ao baile comigo?"

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação: **K+

* * *

**Baile de Inverno**

_by Malu Chan_

- Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

Albus encarou o outro garoto em choque. Bom, não é que ele e Scorpius fossem inimigos (pelo menos não como todo mundo parecia esperar que eles fossem). Só que eles também não eram amigos. Até porque, como eles estavam em casas diferentes (Albus na Sonserina e Scorpius na Corvinal) a interação entre eles era bem limitada.

Um dos amigos do sonserino o cutucou com o cotovelo e ele percebeu que o loiro ainda estava esperando uma resposta.

- Ah... claro!

Scorpius abriu um sorriso mínimo.

- Nós combinamos os detalhes depois então.

Assim que o loiro virou as costas os amigos de Albus começaram a provocá-lo.

- Ah!, calem a boca.

-x-

Os dois se encontraram na biblioteca alguns dias depois. Albus precisava fazer um trabalho de poções e o Salão Comunal da Sonserina estava uma bagunça. Enquanto caminhava entre as estantes procurando alguns livros que precisava, viu o loiro sentado sozinho em uma das mesas.

- Posso sentar aqui?

Scorpius levantou a cabeça assustado, mas quando viu quem era, sorriu.

- Claro! – ele olhou os livros que o outro havia colocado na mesa. – Fiz meu trabalho sobre sementes da lua ontem, se você precisar de ajuda...

- Obrigado!

Os dois trabalharam em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Albus tomou coragem para perguntar o que estava preso na cabeça dele há dias.

- Porque eu?

Scorpius olhou para ele com a testa franzida. Em um segundo, porém, ele pareceu entender a pergunta e simplesmente encolheu os ombros.

- Você é bonito, inteligente e, até onde eu sei, não é um completo idiota. Eu não queria ir com uma garota esse ano. Pelo menos no meu último ano eu gostaria de aproveitar o baile com alguém que tenha o sexo correto, se é que você me entende.

O sonserino acenou com a cabeça. Ele entendia muito bem. Foram dois anos levando sua prima Rose ao baile até ele ter coragem de assumir a própria orientação sexual e chamar um garoto para sair no ano passado.

- Eu não sabia que você era gay.

Scorpius meramente encolheu os ombros.

- Nunca tive interesse em ninguém antes. Não havia porque comentar o assunto. Meus colegas de casa sabiam, mas nunca foi um escândalo. Sempre fui ao baile com alguma das garotas porque pra mim não fazia a diferença.

- Saquei... – uma ideia surgiu na cabeça de Albus. – Você quer ir comigo em Hogsmead amanhã? Eu ainda preciso comprar uma roupa para o baile e você poderia me ajudar...

O loiro pareceu surpreso, mas sorriu novamente.

- Eu adoraria.

-x-

Os dois garotos passaram a conversar bastante depois daquele dia. Eles se encontravam frequentemente na biblioteca para fazer algum trabalho e quase sempre almoçavam juntos.

Albus descobriu que Scorpius era realmente muito inteligente, mas ficava exasperado com a obsessão em estudos dos seus amigos de casa ("Eles não param nunca, sério! Fale em viver pelo estereótipo!"). O loiro sempre sorria quando o via, mas era muito mal-humorado de manhã.

Scorpius descobriu que Albus detestava DCAT e amava Poções – tanto que, quando terminasse a escola, o sonserino tinha o objetivo de se tornar um Mestre de Poções. Albus sorria para todo mundo, por qualquer motivo, mas Scorpius percebia que o sorriso direcionado a ele parecia estar mudando – ficando mais caloroso.

-x-

Às sete horas da noite Scorpius já estava esperando na entrada do Saguão. Albus chegou alguns minutos depois e eles sorriram um para o outro.

O primeiro beijo foi trocado durante uma dança lenta. Cinco minutos depois, os dois estavam trancados em uma armário de vassouras, os casacos jogados no chão e as camisas meio abertas.

Quando o barulho do lado de fora começou a aumentar, anunciando os alunos voltando para suas casas, os dois se afastaram e sorriram um para o outro. Cuidadosamente eles voltaram a arrumar as próprias roupas e saíram dali sem serem notados.

Foi uma boa noite, afinal.


End file.
